I Chose You
by StarLight112
Summary: Angela, the heroine of Castanet, is married to the most fashionable man in town, Julius. It's an odd match, but they've had a happy six years of marriage and have a adorable six year old daughter with another one on the way. However, Angela forgets a very special day, and she has to figure something out to make it up to Julius. Lemon. JULIUS X ANGELA and a little KEVIN X CANDACE.


Hello, everyone! It has been too long. I've been working so much this last year that I've completely left my fanfiction behind. I finally remembered my stories by surfing the web and logged into my account. I've gotten re-motivated. Of course being a university student I cannot say that I'll be updating very much, but I'll do my best.

Any ways let's do a brief recap. I've also decided to bring in the two new bachelors from Animal Parade. I've now adapted to that game instead.

**CHASE X ANGELA = DONE**

**GILL X ANGELA = DONE**

**LUKE X ANGELA = DONE**

**OWEN X ANGELA = DONE**

**JULIUS X ANGELA = DONE**

**TOBY X ANGELA (he will be next by request)**

**JIN X ANGELA**

**CALVIN X ANGELA**

**WIZARD/GALE X ANGELA **

**HARVEST KING/IGNIS X ANGELA**

This story is Julius and Angela. This is going to be a challenge considering I've never married him in Animal Parade or Tree of Tranquility. Since so many of you requested Julius, this is your wish being granted. I've had a special request to do Toby next and I will honor the request. I know I start polls at zero, but Toby seems to be the most popular after Julius, so he will be next.

I'm not familiar with Julius, but I'm basing his personality by what many of you have told me and by watching his events on YouTube. Alrighty, hope you enjoy!

~~~****~~~~ ANGELA'S POV ~~~~****~~~~

"_She was more like a beauty queen, from a movie screen. I said I don't mind, but what do you mean, I am the one?"_

Billie Jean rings my ears every morning. It figures that in order to start the day, my daughter needs Michael Jackson to loosen her up.

"DANCE! FLOOR!"

I groan and stretch my arms out to the end of my yoga mat. Katrina only knows a few words from the lyrics which are: "dance" "floor" "Billie" and "jean". I've tried to dance with her, but she ends up stepping on my foot or clinging to my leg. I've taken on yoga as an escape.

"Katrina, turn it off! We've got to go visit daddy!"

"Just a minute, mommy! I've got to finish dancing! BILLLLIIEEEE JEEEAAANNNN!"

I winced and giggled under my breath. She was way off key, but she was so cute. Katrina is a spitting image of her father.

Julius, my husband; the one who people mistake for a glamour girl. Julius, the guy that could probably pull off applying for America's Next Top Model. He valued fashion more than anything. I feel at times that he probably cares more about appearance than me or Katrina. His fussiness about appearance means that it was not only his, but mine, Katrina's, the house, and even our spaniel, Jagger. Every time we take Katrina shopping, Julius is always the one to have the final say of what Katrina wears. Sometimes I worry that she may get teased by the frilly pink dresses, frizzy violet locks of curls and big innocent crimson eyes. Not only is she similar in appearance, but has similar interests with Julius. She loves jewellery and stones. However, Katrina did seem to reclaim at least something of me.

I am a tomboy who likes sports and adventure. I don't mind getting my hands dirty; in fact, I am a mess whenever I am finished my farm chores. Katrina was a total daredevil like me. She loved going outdoors and playing in the mud, much to Julius's dismay. The moment I come through the door, Julius begins pulling grass out of my hair and holding my hand to his face while nagging…

"Dear goddess, Angela! You're filthy! I cannot allow my wife to be covered in dirt before we eat dinner! Now, go have a shower, and put on that lovely black dress I picked out for you last week."

I would reply "Julius, for heaven's sake it's just dinner time. That dress is a little too fancy, and… revealing to wear to a normal family dinner."

"Nevertheless, you need to look presentable. Even if it is just a dinner. Now go, shower and dress into something more appropriate."

I would eventually cave and have a shower. You cannot win a fashion argument with Julius. At least I had finished all my chores for today. I had asked the sprites for help, because I couldn't do too much because of carrying two hearts instead of one.

Yes, I am expecting baby number two. Julius is always extra fussy when I am pregnant. And because we had just found out two days ago, Julius insisted that Katrina and I visit him at work. I'd also told my brother Kevin the news yesterday and he wanted us to visit. He said there was another surprise he wanted to announce.

I rub my tummy, gently and stand up. "Katrina! Wrap it up sweetheart. Time to go see daddy, and Uncle Kevin."

"Okay! Let me get dressed first!"

"Honey, just wear what you have on. We're already late."

"But daddy told me to dress up when we visit!"

"Katrina…"

"I promise I'll be fast, mommy!"

I sighed and rolled up my yoga mat. Patience has never been my thing. I was certainly going to lose the little I had with my daughter fussing like her father. I quickly change out of my yoga clothes into my casual jeans, blue shirt, long dark brown coat with my farming boots. It is winter, and there is still snow on the ground from the snowfall two days ago. I walk back and forth at the front door.

"Katrina, it's cold outside. Make sure you dress warmly!"

Then I see my request is not fulfilled as my daughter steps out in her beautiful fancy, frilly violet dress that Julius bought her a month ago. Her hair is tied up in a pink bow, and she wears knee socks with black shoes. Not exactly the warmest outfit.

"Honey, it is winter! You'll freeze in that dress!"

"Y-you don't like it?" She starts to tear up.

I shook my head quickly, walk over and kiss her on the cheek. "Of course I do, baby. It's just that mommy doesn't want to see you freeze."

"I promise I'll be okay, mommy! Daddy will love it!"

"Okay fine, but please put on your coat."

"Okay!"

I help her slip into her jacket and button it up. I hold her hand as we step out into the cold to make our way into town.

~~~***~~~JULIUS'S POV~~~***~~~

Oh, I can't believe how dirty gems can get! This pearl necklace has dust bunnies all over it! I could've sworn I'd cleaned it a few days ago. I scrub the pearls individually, giving them all an extra shine. Only the best for my lovely wife.

Today was Angela and my anniversary. It will be our sixth year of marriage. I am surprised that she has stuck with me this long. I thought that she would be embarrassed to be seen with me, or to be called my wife. She didn't care what others thought of her or me, and that's what I love about her so much. Even if she gets dirt all over her arms and legs when she's farming, which she passed onto our daughter, I still cherish her.

"Julius, didn't you say Angela and Katrina were visiting today?" Mira, my boss, asked.

"Oh, yes yes! I'd like you to see them. You can see the bump now on Angela's stomach."

"Two children already. Julius, I have to say, I did not expect you to be a father of two so young."

"I am only a father of one right now. But in about seven months I'll have another."

Mira smiled, softly. "You know, Julius, my husband and I wanted children, but we never did have any. I feel like your daughter is like my own niece."

I smiled back. "Oh, Mira. Katrina is your niece. At least, that's what Angela and I think. I think Katrina thinks that as well."

Mira sighed happily as she arranged the jewels in the case. "Thank you…"

I smiled and continued shining the pearl necklace. The bulbs with pure white, and were so shiny that you could almost see your reflection in them.

"I think you've shined that enough," Mira said, laughing a little.

I looked back at her, with a faint blush. "Oh, but this necklace has to be extra shiny!"

"So that's what you got Angela, hm?"

I blinked back in disbelief. "Mira... how'd you…?"

Mira laughed, quietly. "I know that today is your anniversary. You marked it down on the calendar."

I sighed and put the necklace in its box. "Alright, yes. I got her this necklace, but please don't say anything when she comes."

"Oh, Julius. You know I'd never do something like that to you."

I grinned and nodded my head. I rubbed my hands together. "Okay, what's next?"

~~~~~~~~~******* ANGELA'S POV********~~~~~~~~

"Katrina, stay close to Mommy!" I called.

I saw my daughter wondering off towards the docks. I sighed, grabbed her hand, and motioned her towards Sonata Tailoring. "Come on, Sweetie, Uncle Kevin wants to see you."

"Uncle Kevin is in there? Is he, Mommy? Is he?" she, asked.

I nodded. "Yes, he said he has a surprise to announce."

"What surprise? What did he get me?" she asked, innocently.

I laughed. "Oh, honey. I don't think it's for you; it's more of an announcement."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. But we'll find out."

I hold Katrina's hand as I push the door open to the small tailoring shop. The bell rings slightly, and the elderly Shelly looks up from behind the desk. Her face brightens to see me and Katrina.

"Why hello Angela, and little darling Katrina."

"Granny Shelly!" Katrina cries as she skips over to Shelly. The frail woman laughs, gently and gives Katrina a soft hug. "Oh, it's so wonderful to see you, Katrina. Look how you've grown!"

"Uh huh! I'm 4 feet tall now! Daddy measured me last week!"

I smiled and slowly strolled over. "How are you, Shelly? You look great."

She smiles at me. "Oh, much better. Your brother has been a huge help around here. Thank you so much for introducing him to me. And my two granddaughters."

"Oh right, how are Candace and Luna?"

She sighs, and slightly bites her lip. "Well, Candace is doing a lot better ever since she met Kevin. She's so much more assuring of herself, and she's much more cheerful. She's been really happy ever since they started their relationship."

I smiled and nodded as Katrina came back and hugged my legs. "And what about Luna?"

Shelly looked down slightly. "Well, she's been quite moody. She's a little upset, I think."

I tilted my head. "Why's that?"

"I think there may be a bit of jealousy between Luna and Candace. I think Luna may have developed feelings for Kevin throughout the time he helped me."

I sighed and stroked Katrina's hair. "That's typical, hm? A love triangle."

Just then the back door open and out came Kevin and Candace holding hands. Katrina released my legs suddenly and rushed to Kevin. "Uncle Kevin! Uncle Kevin!" she squealed.

Kevin grinned and scooped her up with his well-built arms. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello there, my adorable little kitty- Kat."

Candace smiled, lightly and sat on an empty chair. "Um... hello… Angela."

I smiled and waved at my brother and his girlfriend. "Hey Candace! Kevin!"

Kevin waved his hand at me, while holding Katrina with one arm. "Hello, sis! Glad you could make it!"

Candace smiled shyly, and crossed her legs on the chair. She seemed to be really nervous, but almost jubilant in a sullen way. I looked at her closely. "Candace? Are you okay?"

"Y-yes… umm… actually we wanted to tell everyone something."

Kevin grinned and stood behind her. Candace smiled and blushed. Shelly exited from behind her counter and took a place beside me. She tilted her head slightly behind her.

"Luna! Come inside. They're going to tell us!"

I heard her footsteps approaching the main room. I hadn't seen Luna very much these last few months. She had kept her distance ever since Kevin and Candace began their relationship. It was really unlike her. I saw the tint of violet and pink of her hair appear around the corner. Her usual bright smile was replaced by a deathly scowl. Faint dark circles and bags lined her usually bright eyes. She still had a bright pink flowered nightgown on. Miserable is the word to sum her up.

"Is it really that important?" she grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Well, yes. I think it's important for you to hear, Lu," Kevin said, giving his charismatic smile that all the girls loved. Luna blushed at hearing Kevin calling her by a nickname that only he was allowed to call her. She threw a fit at anyone else who called her "Lu". Katrina waved emphatically.

"Hi, Miss Luna!"

"Hello Katrina. You look cute today. So are you going to enlighten me?"

I too crossed my arms and started to tap my foot. "Well, are you going to tell us or not?"

Candace slowly raised her right hand. On her ring finger was the most beautiful turquoise ring I have ever seen. Lined with diamonds and 10 karat gold. I could only awe at the beauty. Gasps were the only noise for miles as Shelly, Luna and I put our hands to our mouths. But my daughter was focused on the glimmer of the ring.

"That's so pretty Miss Candace! Can I try it on?" Katrina asks, reaching from Kevin's arms. Kevin chuckled and lowered her arm. My mouth was still on the ground and could not scold Katrina for wanting try on that precious engagement ring. Candace laughed quietly and began to slide the ring off.

I shook off my shock. "Katrina, no sweetie. That's too delicate. You'll-"

"It's okay, Angela. I don't mind," Candace said, handing the ring to Kevin. Kevin smiled and kissed Candace's cheek, causing her to blush the deepest shade of crimson I've ever seen.

Kevin lowered Katrina on the ground and bent down on one knee. "Katrina, my angel, my love, my darling niece, can I place this ring on your finger?"

Katrina giggled and jumped up and down with glee. "Yes! Yes, Uncle Kevin!" Candace and Shelly chuckled at my naive daughter awing the vibrant beauty the ring gave. It was much too big for her, and the ring slid off immediately. Katrina frowned and slid the ring on her thumb. She raised her hand for all of us to see.

"See? See? It fits!"

I finally decided to break the ice. "You're engaged?"

Candace, still red, nodded. Kevin took his place behind Candace, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Yup. It took some time to think about, but we're going through with it!"

Shelly whimpered happily and gave Kevin and Candace a gentle hug. "Oh my! Congratulations my darlings. I'm so happy for you."

A wave of happiness suddenly dawned on me. I smiled brightly and gave my brother a death grip hug. "So that's what you were saving for. Congrats Kev! Candace!" I gave Candace a hug after her grandmother released her. I looked for Katrina. She was awing the ring in the large mirror next to the winter jackets. "Katrina, honey. Bring Mommy the ring back."

"But it looks so pretty on me, Mommy! Daddy would love it!"

I shook my head. "Honey, that's Candace's. It's very special to her, and I'm sure Daddy made it especially for her. She needs it to get married."

Katrina shaped her face in confusion. She skipped over to us and removed the ring. She looked at Candace innocently. "You're getting married, Miss Candace? To who?"

We all gave a chuckle to Katrina's curiosity. Candace simply looked at Kevin and smiled. Kevin patted Katrina on the head. "To me, Kitty-Kat. You'll have to call her Aunty Candace from now on, right?" he asked, winking at Candace. She nodded and offered her lap for Katrina to sit on. Katrina accepted and sat on her lap. She plopped the ring back into Candace's hand.

"Okay! Here you go, Aunty Candace!" Candace laughed, slid the ring back on and patted Katrina's head.

"So when is the wedding?" I asked, knowing that Julius would want us to pick out an outfit sooner than later. Kevin cleared his throat. "Well, it's still up in the air, but we were thinking-"

"I can't believe you did this to me!"

All of us stopped and stared towards Luna. She was shaking, clenching her fists and teeth and struggling to hold back the tears streaming down her cheeks. Candace gasped and stood up; Katrina stumbling off her lap in the process. "L-Luna, Are... y-you o-okay?"

"No!" She screeches. She points a finger squarely at Candace. "This is all your fault! You're supposed to be my sister!"

I looked back and forth between Kevin, who sighed and shook his head, Shelly who had her hands to her mouth nervously, Candace, whose eyebrows and mouth drooped in guilt, and Luna who was literally foaming at the mouth. It hit me that Shelly spoke the truth when she said of the love triangle between the sisters and Kevin.

"L-Luna... I'm s-sorry... I.. I.."

"You know that I love him! And you stole him when I was going to ask him to be mine! You are a traitor! I hate you!" Luna screamed, choking on tears.

Candace started crying, silently. I could see the guilt in her frame. My brother stood beside his woman and held her in comfort. He gave Luna a dirty look. "I told you, Luna. I was never interested in you. I thought I made that clear to you, and please don't blame Candace. I chose her; she didn't "steal" me from you. If you should be angry with anyone, it should be me. Not your own sister."

Luna gritted her teeth. "No! You're just trying to make her feel better. It is her fault! You said you liked me!"

Katrina hid behind my legs, whimpering in fear of the screaming and yelling. Shelly and I gave each other helpless looks. I picked up my daughter and held her into my chest. I could only hold Katrina, and try to shield her from the nasty exchange of words from Luna, Candace and Kevin.

"I said that I liked you as a friend, and that I couldn't love you like a girlfriend. I'm sorry, but Candace is the only woman I could love like that. I don't want you feeling like this, Luna. And don't yell. You're frightening Katrina," Kevin said, looking behind his back.

"You... Y-you're... lying... St-stop defending her!" Luna said, showing the little redemption she had by lowering her voice for my daughter's sake.

"Luna, stop this. You should be happy for your sister. I thought Kevin made the relationship clear to all of us. You're acting childish," Shelly said, trying to break up the argument.

"You too, Grandma? That's it! I'm done with this! I should have never come back to this stupid place! No one cares about my feelings. Angela, I'm envious of you. You have a successful farm, a cute daughter, a loving husband! Grandma, you hardly pay attention to me anymore, ever since Kevin and Candace got together. Candace, Kevin, go have a great life! Have lots of kids, but don't expect me to be involved in anything you do! Good riddance!"

With that Luna stormed off to her room, slammed it shut and locked herself in. The room was silent. No one knew what to say. Candace broke the silence by breaking down into sobs of grief. "L-Luna... I'm... s-so s-s-sorry... I feel... h-horrible."

Kevin held Candace, stroking her light blue hair gently. "It's okay, sweetheart. Don't blame yourself. Luna has no right to speak to you like that. Just give her some time to cool down." Candace nodded and hugged him back.

I breathed deeply and set Katrina down. "Wow. I didn't know it was that serious." Shelly sighed and shook her head. "It's been like this for a while, Angela. Luna wouldn't take no for an answer. But once Kevin took an interest in Candace, it pushed her over the edge, and she became like this..."

It was rough to think what was going through Kevin's head. I bet he felt enormous guilt, because he was nice to everyone. And hurting someone's feelings is anything but my brother's personality. But unfortunately, I know what being caught between lovers feels like, but that's another story. Kevin stood up, forced a smile and changed the subject. "Alright, well our wedding is in a couple months. Candace said she would love to design the bridesmaids' dresses as well if that's okay with you, sis." I nodded. "Sounds great. Anything Candace makes is pretty."

Candace stopped her tears and smiled. "Th-thanks Angela." I waved my hand. "I'm sorry that Luna made a scene on the day you announce your engagement, but we should have dinner at our house to celebrate. That sound good?"

Kevin nodded. "Sounds great! Right, honey?" Candace nodded. "Th-thanks. B-But you r-really don't have to..." I shook my head. "No problem. You're invited too, Shelly. Luna too, if she wants. I'm sure that Julius would love it."

Julius! Oh no. We are an hour late. He will scold me for sure. "Shoot! Look at the time! Sorry to dash out, but Katrina and I have to go meet Julius. Come on, baby, we're going to see Daddy."

Katrina smiled and jumped happily. "Yay! I get to see Daddy!" I pointed to Kevin, Shelly and Candace. "Say goodbye to Uncle Kevin." Katrina skipped over and hugged Kevin tightly.

"Bye Uncle Kevin! And Aunty Candace!" Candace smiled and stroked her face. Kevin laughed, and kissed her on the head. "Bye sweetie. Love you." "Love you too!" Katrina yelled as she joined me at the door. "Talk to you later, goodbye!" I yelled back. "Say hi to Julius for us!" Shelly said, waving us off.

We exited the shop and traveled up to the Garmon Mine District. We passed Cornet Carpentry, with Dale, Bo and Luke working outside. Katrina waved happily. "Hey Mr. Dale!"

Dale glanced up, smiling at the little girl's voice. "Why hello, little Katrina. And Angela. You both look well." I nodded at Dale as he sanded a wooden bench. "Hello Dale. Bench is looking great." Dale walked up to us and gazed at Katrina with amusement. "You're not so little anymore, are you?"

"Nope! I'm a big girl now! Mommy says I'm going to be a big sister!" Katrina hugged my legs. I smiled and petted her head. Dale nodded. "Yes, that's exciting. How is your pregnancy going, Angela?"

I rubbed the tiny bump on my tummy. "So far so good. I'm glad to at least know what to expect." I caught Bo out of the corner of my eye furnishing a small beautifully crafted cradle beneath his arms. Luke had his back turned to me; furiously chopping wood. Bo caught my gaze and waved his hammer in the air. "Hey Ange, Katrina! Just putting the finishing touches on your gift, Angela. It's just missing the paint. You like it?" Bo asked, stroking the smooth wood.

I moved to the cradle and ran my hands over the fine carved oak. It was perfect size and smooth wood that had no risk of splinters or breakage. Best present ever! "It's beautiful. But you guys don't have to do this. You should at least let me pay you," I smiled a Bo; he smiled back. Luke still ignored my presence, which didn't surprise me. Dale smiled and shook his head. "Angela, don't worry about it. You're the hero that saved all of us, and the land from certain ruin. It's the least we can do to thank you."

I shrugged. "I'm no hero. I'm just happy that I was able to help." Dale smiled and sighed, with a hint of disappointment. "You're a good kid, Angela. It would've been great if you were my daughter." Finally I caught Luke glancing back at me with pain in his gold plated eyes. I bit my lip with a hint of guilt. "Yeah, sorry. But you guys are like family to me," I say, trying to ease the tension. Dale nodded and gave a look to his son. "Hey Luke, aren't you going to say hello to Angela and Katrina?"

Luke lowered his axe and stood his ground. "Hey, you two." His usual cheery mood had vanished a lot in the past six or seven years. Especially in my presence. Back when I first arrived in Castanet, Luke and I were close friends. But now that I am married with a child, we have drifted apart. Luke, still single, has never really gotten over my decision to marry Julius. Though Selena, the belly dancer from Toucan Island and my good friend, has tried to convince him to date her, he has rejected all her advances. That story is something I never want to re-tell.

"Hi, Mr. Axe man! Can I hold your axe?" Katrina asked innocently. I held her back. "Hon, that's dangerous." "Awe, come on Mommy. I'll be careful." I eyed her, but she just gave me that puppy dog eye look which made me cave in. "Well, if Luke doesn't mind." Luke laughed and shook his head, taking Katrina's hand. "Not at all. Here Katrina, be careful. It's heavy." Katrina lifts it up rather easily. For a little girl, she has got some strength. "It's not too heavy!" She said, proudly. My daughter amazed me with what she can do. Luke looked at me with heavy sadness, like he was attempting to tell me something. But he resisted and watched Katrina swing his axe. Suddenly, it occurred to me that Julius is still waiting on us.

"Come on, baby. Daddy is waiting for us. Let's get going." Katrina hands the axe back to Luke. "Okay! Bye Mr. Dale! Mr. Luke and Mr. Bo!" Katrina yells skipping ahead of me. They wave goodbye to us, and head back into the carpentry. Luke is the last to enter, and gives me a glance before closing the door. I sigh and continue on, passing the General Store and the Blacksmiths, waving to Barbra, Phoebe and Owen and Chloe.

We reached the Accessory Store and push the door open, the bell ringing slightly. Mira, the widowed owner with her pale violet hair and friendly smile waved us in. "Ah, Angela and Katrina. We were wondering when you would come." I gave Mira a warm smile. "Hi Mira. Good to see you." I saw my husband out of the corner of my eye, hands on his waist, snarky frown on his lips. _I'm in trouble_ I thought biting my lip.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Katrina ran up to Julius and hugged him close. Julius put on his best smile and lifted her up high and then low. "Why hello my angel. Look how cute you look. Were you a good girl for Mommy today?" She nods happily. "I missed you, Daddy." Julius grinned and kissed her cheek. He places her on the ground. Katrina smiles and looks at all the gems behind Mira. "Hi Miss Mira! Can I look at all the stones?"

"Oh, Katrina. Mira just finished cleaning those." Mira laughs and waves her hand. "It's quite alright, Angela." Katrina points at numerous stones, "Oh that's pretty! What's that?" Mira laughs and answers her questions. Suddenly, the noise of the clearing of a throat turned my head to my left. Julius stared at me with disapproval.

"Darling, you're late. An hour and a half late!" he said, crimson eyes infecting me. I stared at the ceiling, trying to play it off. "Sorry, I got distracted." Julius flicked a strand of his deep purple hair off his shoulder. "Socializing too much." I faced him and shrugged. "Well sorry, but it was pretty exciting news from Kevin. He and Candace are engaged."

Julius didn't flinch at the news. "Yes, I know. I made the ring." I nodded. "Yes, I figured. It was beautiful." He smirked. "Flattery will only get you so far, honey." He wrapped his arms around my stomach, rubbing my belly slightly. He whispered gently in my ear "how is the baby?" I placed my hand on his and gave him a quick kiss. "Good. Still small."

Katrina held an emerald pendant to her neck. "Look Daddy! Isn't it pretty?" Julius smiled and nodded. "Yes baby. It looks stunning on you." Katrina excitedly looked through the rings with Mira. I sighed and lay my head on Julius's shoulder. "May sound cliché, but like father like daughter," I laughed. Julius rolled his eyes. "I thought it was 'like father like son.'" "Yeah, I only changed one word." Julius smirked. "Well, I'm thankful she retained my fashion sense. No offence, honey."

I shrugged. "That's fine by me." Julius pulled me close into his chest. For a man that valued his clothes more than muscles, he had a pretty broad chest. He was no Luke or Owen, but I loved it. He stroked my hair gently. "Dear, finish your chores early today. It's a special night," he said, nibbling my ear. I pursed my lips. Did he mean in bed? Or something else?

"I'm already pregnant, Julius. Is it really worth the risk?"

He gives me a _What the fuck? _look. I stare back, no idea why he was so confused. He knew the risks. "Seriously? That's not what I was talking about, dearest."

I shrugged. "If you insist. I'll go home and finish up early. That just means you have to come home early."

Julius nibbled at my neck. "Oh I will be. Be sure to dress up nicely. After all, it was the day we wed," he says, squeezing me. I froze. _Our Anniversary. Oh no._ I had been so preoccupied with the pregnancy and Kevin and Candace's engagement that I completely forgot. Now what? He will be crushed if I admit the truth. I will have to scramble.

"Oh, y-yes. O-of course. I'll make your favorite tonight," I said, trying to assure Julius of my lie. Julius eyed me suspiciously. "Mmm hmm…" he said, crossing his arms. I give him my best puppy dog look, grinning almost too wide. Julius shakes his head and chuckles. "Alright. I suppose you should take Katrina home. It's lunch time." I nodded and glanced to our daughter and Mira.

Mira handed her a ruby ring that fit her index finger. "This is a belated birthday gift from me, darling." Katrina squealed in joy. "Oh, Thank you! Thank you, Miss Mira!" I smiled and motioned to Katrina to come to me. "Kat, come here honey. Show Mommy and Daddy." Katrina runs up happily and flashes her new bling.

"Look Daddy! Isn't it nice?" Julius smirked and kissed her on the cheek. "Oh, how lovely. Did you thank Mira?" She nodded. Julius picked her up and kissed her cheeks. "Be a good girl for Mommy. I'll see you soon, baby." Katrina hugged him tightly. "Bye Daddy! I love you." "I love you too, angel," he says, replacing her on the ground.

Julius turned to me and swiftly kissed me. He held me close, and refused to break the lip lock for quite a while. It began to embarrass me, especially with an audience. Mira just smiled, but Katrina started making faces, and "ewww" noises. Finally Julius broke away, flashing that devilish smirk that made me weak in the knees. "Goodbye for now, my beloved," he winked before taking his place shining the numerous silver brooches.

I blinked then simply waved to both Mira and my husband. "Goodbye, Mira, Julius," I replied, taking Katrina's hand and exited the shop.

When I finished fertilizing the final patch of snowflake flowers, I wiped the sweat off my brow and headed inside to cook pumpkin stew; Julius's favorite. But what do I get him? It's too late to buy him an anniversary present. I paced back and forth, trying to find some kind of solution. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in my head.

After setting the stew to simmer, I dashed to our bedroom and opened the ginormous closet doors. Julius's expensive suits, ties, trench coats, platform shoes, dress shirts, and bell bottoms lined three quarters of floor and hangers. The only visible wardrobe of mine were: one pair of old sneakers that Julius refused to see me wear, a pair of beautiful black leather boots, shiny black stilettos, a lacy black dress (the one Julius wanted me to wear), a strapless long ruby colored dress, a hand knitted wool sweater that belonged to my mother and a long black trench coat that I wore for special occasions.

I reached for the black dress and lay it on the bed. If I put it on now I would get it filthy, and everyone knows that Julius hates anything dirty. I retrieved the black stilettos and a pair of black nylons and lay them on top of the lacy material. I rummaged through my jewelry box and fit on diamond earrings, a multi charm bracelet with our names, a sapphire necklace that Julius gave me as an anniversary present last year, a family ring with all of our birthstones and my wedding band engraved with _Eternally yours_. Cliché, but cute.

Returning to the kitchen, I rummaged through the cabinet to find the expensive china silverware. After I set the table, I walked through my backyard garden of snowflake and moondrop flowers. I picked two of each and set them on the dinner table with fresh water. Almost time for Julius to come home. I pour the stew into three bowls and place them on the table. I light two candles and pop open a bottle of chardonnay. One touch is missing.

I return to the bedroom and slip on this… flattering outfit. The dress frames me nicely, and the heels give me an extra boost of height. I touch myself up with makeup, and return to the kitchen.

"Katrina! Dinner's on the table. Are you dressed up nicely for Daddy?"

"Yes Mommy! What's for dinner?"

"Pumpkin stew."

"Really? Yay! I'm coming!"

I see her come around the corner, still wearing that vibrant violet dress. Except she had done her naturally curled hair in an elegant bun. It looked like a hairstyle that celebrities do. My guess is that she found it in one of Julius's fashion magazines. My own boring haircut paled in comparison, and that's sad in my case that my six year old has more fashion sense than me.

"You look cute, sweetie," I say, placing her by my legs.

She flicked her curls. "I found my hair in Vogue!"

As I giggled, the door burst open. Julius, looking uncharacteristically tired and messy, clunked in the door with a bouquet of roses and a small box. He placed his long furry coat on the rack and didn't look up even once. He removed his shoes, grumbling as the big heels were hard to remove. Katrina and I looked at each other and shrugged. I cleared my throat. His head finally turned towards us, and his eyes grew as big as golf balls.

"Hello, Dad," I said, giving my best smirk, with my hands on Katrina's shoulders. Katrina gave a 100 watt smile. "Happy birthday, Daddy!" She squealed, while running and squeezing Julius's legs. I snorted and put my hand to my mouth, biting my lip, trying not to burst out laughing.

Julius, mouth still dropped, lifted Katrina into his arms and hugged her. His eyes "raped" me, as most young people say nowadays. But he is my husband, so it's not really raping. My cheeks flushed, and I gave him a sway of my hips.

"Katrina, darling, it's not Daddy's birthday. It's the day we got married. It's called an anniversary," I explained, hands now on my hips.

"Oh. How many of those do you get?" Katrina asked, looking at Julius's face. Julius finally collected himself, and kissed her cheek. "As many years as Mommy and I are together, baby."

"Will that be forever?" Katrina asked, playing with Julius's colorful hair. Julius placed her down, took her hand and walked towards the table. "Yes, baby. You don't need to worry," Julius said, embracing me. I smiled and kissed him gently. He wrapped his arm around my body and slid his sleek fingers up my dress, squeezing my ass slightly. I furrowed my brow. He broke away and whispered into my ear, "You clean up nice, honey. But how did you pull this off?" I gulped nervously. _Deny, Deny, Deny! _

"Oh, I had this planned. I just wanted to wait until you got home!" Got to admit, I sounded pretty convincing. But Julius wasn't convinced. "Nice try. You forgot, didn't you?"

I sighed. No escaping it now. "I'm sorry. I've just been too sidetracked with everything going on."

Julius released me and sighed. "Angela, this is one of the most important days of the year. It's the day we pledged our love together for the rest of our lives. It hurts me that you forgot it." I bit my lip. "I'm sorry. I really am honey." Julius rolled his eyes, but suddenly gasped. "Oh my! My hair! And my clothes are all rumpled! I need to get dressed, be right back!" He darted into the bedroom before I could protest. I groaned and pointed to the chair opposite me. "Katrina, sit down, okay? We need to eat the stew before it gets cold."

A few minutes later, Julius returned, dressed in a crimson blazer and white dress shirt and some sleek black pants. I swear I could see my mineral paled concealer on his face. Well, make up or not, he looked dashing. What is it about him that I found so attractive?

We ate the pumpkin stew quickly. All of us ate seconds, because who couldn't say no to pumpkin stew? After dinner concluded, we cleared the table, did the dishes and sat in the living room, watching _The Notebook. _If there's one thing I can't stand, its cheesy romantic drama movies. But Julius loved all the sappiness. Kisses in the rain, the other guy getting the way of said couple, the heartbreak and misunderstandings; it's all up Julius's ally. Julius blew his nose as the credits rolled, and Katrina lay sleeping on my lap. I wished that I could join her throughout this snooze fest of a movie.

"It's so beautiful! Oh, I-I.. I just love a romantic ending!" Julius sniffed, wiping his tears. I rolled my eyes and lifted Katrina up slowly. "Okay, Sappy romance over. Time for Katrina's bedtime," I said, walking to her room. "Alright. I'll be in our room," Julius replied, shutting off the lights. I kissed Katrina goodnight, shut her door, and entered our room. Julius sat on the bed, arms crossed, face frowning. _Here comes the lecture._

"Now that we're alone. Explain." I needed no second thoughts. I explained how distracted I got and how sorry I was for the umpteenth time. Julius gave one of his fake smiles that I hated. It means that I owe him something. "Well, I can't expect much I guess. You always were a little… frazzled… and naive," he said, offering his lap. I winced. That hurt. "I know, but you don't need to insult me, I already feel bad enough," I say sitting in his lap. Julius stroked my hair. "Sorry. But it just hurts my feelings."

I hated hurting anyone's feelings. But I seem to be really good at it.

_Castanet has become my fulltime home. The farm has made me a household name around town. Since all the sacred bells have been rung, the Harvest King was summoned and the Goddess Tree restored. Villagers constantly thanked me and offered me gifts for my contribution, but I always declined. No gifts necessary. I am happy to have been a part of making the town alive again._

_I sat in the Brass Bar with Kathy, having a cocktail. "The soil in my crops has never been better. The watermelons are twice the size as they were last year, and my tomatoes have never looked so fresh!" I exclaimed as I swigged my drink. Kathy nodded and filled my drink again. "It's on us, Ange." As I opened my mouth to protest, Kathy shook her head. "Don't argue. Just drink." I shrugged and continued. The bar filled quickly; the regulars like Ramsey, Cain and Owen, and some occasionals like Luke, Dale, and Simon. _

_After everyone was settled, Hayden shushed the bar and raised a glass. "I'd like to propose a toast to the girl who saved Castanet. Who brought life and energy back to this land, who brought peace and happiness to all its residents, who brought power and light to the Goddess Tree. Here's to Angela!" _

_ I mumbled to myself. (Oh no, Oh no, Oh no). "Here!" the entire bar yelled, raising their glasses. I wanted to find the nearest hole and crawl into it and never come out. I hated being the center of attention. I meekly raised my glass. "Th-thanks to all of you." _

_ The bar all wanted to sit with me and tell me how wonderful I was, and how grateful they were. I simply told them it was nothing and that I was fine where I was. As I continued to drown myself in blueberry cocktails, I saw my closest friend, Luke sitting across from me. He smiled happily. "You're popular tonight, Ange."_

_ I drunkenly waved my hand. "Yeah, feels great." Luke smiled at me, giving a charismatic grin that made a shiver travel down my spine. I blamed the booze. Patsy Kline jazzed through bar, as couples started to dance. Selena twirled on the metal pole seductively. The lights dimmed. Luke gripped his glass nervously and tilted his head. "You know, Ange… do you want to dance?" Dancing isn't my thing, but in my drunken state I didn't care. I finished off my seventh cocktail and rose from my chair. "Lead the way!" _

_Luke took my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. He held me really close, and if I was sober, I would've slapped him, but when you're wasted as much as I was, you don't give a shit. I gave a sheepish grin, looking pretty stupid for a girl that normally is sweet natured and composed. This is going to be embarrassing tomorrow. It's hard to read people when you're drunk, but I could see that Luke was saying something to me by the way his eyes looked over me. I may be drunk, but I'm not stupid. _

_ He put his hand on my chin and leaned in close to my lips. (He's going to kiss me. He's going to kiss me. What do I do?) I moved my head slightly to the left, causing him to kiss my cheek. As he pulled away, I could see the hurt in his golden eyes. I felt bad, but suddenly the booze caught up to me. The room started spinning, and my legs started wobbling. I broke away quickly and raised my hand. "Sorry Luke, but it's late. I should go home. I've got to get up bright and early tomorrow. Bye!" I turned and jolted out the door, glimpsing his outstretched hand and a sunken expression. _

_I struggled over the bridge next to Sonata Tailoring. Then my stomach twitched and moaned. I ran over to the dock and emptied my stomach into the ocean. My head was pounding like a drum. I heard the slam of a door. (Oh no, it's Luke again. How do I explain what I did?) Whoever it was, I could hear their footsteps get closer until they were right behind me. "Pl-please leave me a-alone Luke…" I mumbled__,__ my stomach churning. _

_ "I think you need to be carried home, darling." _

_ That was DEFINITELY not Luke's voice. I slowly turned my head to see violet locks of hair, crimson eyes and sparkly clothes. Julius. "Wh-what do you want?" I mumbled, grasping my stomach. Julius put his hands on his hips. "You're wasted, sister. You need a hand to get home." _

_"I'm f-fine." That could not be further from the truth. I dipped my head and vomited again. Julius cringed and pulled a handkerchief from his trench coat. "Turn around," he said, calmly. "Leave me alone, Julius…. I swear I'm—" _

_His manicured nailed finger covered my lips. "Quiet. Now do as I say." I groaned and turned around. He wiped my face and felt my forehead. "You're burning up. Let's get you home." I shook my head and got to my feet. "I'm fine! I can get there myself!" As I took one step forward, my knees buckled and I fell flat on my face. I groaned into the dirt. Julius chuckled and I felt his arm slink under mine and lift me up. "Sure you can, but it may take you all night. Or you may pass out on the way there. I'm not going to let you do that. So come on, I'm carrying you home." _

_ I felt him lift me up, like a groom carrying his bride to the setting sun, and carry me all the way home. Who knew Julius had this kind of muscle? As we reached my house, he grabbed my keys out of my pocket and opened the door, then shut it behind him. He put me down near the bathroom. Then he threw me some pajamas that were laid on my bed. "Dress," he said pointing at the bathroom. I frowned, but agreed. _

_After I dressed, I wobbled out, still uneasy. Julius helped me over to my bed. He tucked me in, and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked at me with a sweet smile, and stroked my face gently. "Don't overdo it, Angela. You work too hard, and look what happens. You get stressed out, you go out and drink, and now you're sick, and tomorrow you'll be very hung over." _

"_Don't lecture me," I groaned. Julius placed his finger on my lips. "Sleep. You'll need it." He got up suddenly and walked towards the door. I sat up. "Hey Julius!" He turned slightly. "Thanks," I said, sincerely. He grinned. "Anytime, darling. Toodles."_

_A week after the incident, I'd begun to keep a closer eye on Julius. There was something about him that made me intrigued, and dare I say it, interested. He happily hummed tunes as he shined jewels in Mira's shop. He didn't seem to pay much attention to me after the incident. It hurt me a little. Meanwhile, Luke had been trying to talk to me about the bar incident for days, but I just made up excuses like weeding the fields, feeding my animals, fertilizing etc. But it was mostly because I wanted to avoid a relationship with him. But strangely I only wanted attention from Julius. But why did I feel like this?_

_One day, I walked into the Accessary store and up to the desk. Mira greeted me. "Hello Angela. How can I help you?" I eyed Julius in the corner; he didn't look up from his cloth and his pearl. "Um… I was just wondering if you have any… umm… Ruby accessories?" Mira nodded. "Of course. What did you have in mind?" I thought about it hard. "A brooch?" "Oh, yes. Just a second." Mira bent down under the counter. Suddenly I caught Julius eyeing me. He smiled, smugly. "Who is that for, Ange?" I scoffed and crossed my arms. "None of your business!" _

_Julius laughed. "Trying to woo somebody?" I rolled my eyes. Mira returned and placed a beautiful, gleaming ruby brooch lined with diamonds. It looked pricey. "It-it's gorgeous!" I exclaimed. Mira smiled. "Yes it is. Julius made this when he first started working here; it's one of his favorites." Julius frowned. "I thought that wasn't for sale, Mira." Mira tilted her head. "I thought you said you didn't want it anymore." "Well yes, but I was…" he looked at the ground, nervously. "Yes?" Mira asked. "Saving it…" he finished. "For what?" "Well… I… never mind." _

_I looked at him suspiciously. "If he wants it, then I'll get something else," I said. Julius scoffed and returned to shining his pearl bracelet. "I don't want it!" _

_Mira and I looked at each other, confused. Why was he so huffy? "Um okay… how much Mira?" I asked. "Um.. I'll give you a discount. Two hundred sound okay?" I looked at her, stunned. "That's too little! I'll give you at least five!" Mira smiled and shook her head. "Forget about it. Think about this as a thank you from me." I smiled and bowed my head. "Wow. Thank you Mira. But you don't need to thank me." Mira waved me off. "Don't worry about it. We all appreciate what you did, Angela." Julius mumbled something in the distance. As Mira handed me the package, I gave Julius a WTF expression and walked out the door. _

_True, I was giving this to someone, but that someone was Julius! It was a thank you present for helping me. But over the last few days, he had become cold to me. Rolling his eyes, and ignoring me. I never knew Julius could be this way towards someone. I assumed that he thought I was trying to woo another bachelor like Owen , Chase or Luke. _

_Finally, I needed to confront him about it. On a clear Saturday evening, I jogged up the hill of the Garmon Mine District. As I climbed over the swing bridge, I saw Luke swinging his axe outside the Carpentry. I gulped and tried to see anyway around without being seen, but alas, he spotted me. He jogged up to me. _

"_Ange! What are you doing here late at night?" he asked, axe resting on his shoulder. "Oh, um just getting to the Accessary Store! I've got to… um.. get some ore refurbished!" Luke looked straight through me. Wow, I am a terrible liar if he can tell. "Isn't it a bit late to be doing that? I mean don't you usually go in the mines during the day and then see Mira right after?" he asked, head tilting. I gulped. "Oh, I just forgot about it. Don't want to be hanging on to it! Sorry Luke, I can't talk right now. The store will close soon!" I quickly sprinted away. "But the Accessary Store doesn't close for another hour!" he called, as I got out of earshot. _

_I arrived at the Accessary store just as it closed. I saw Julius exit, clunking down the steps. I jumped out from behind the steps of the store and surprised him. "Gotcha!" He jumps back and curses. "What the hell, Angela? You scared me!"_

"_Sorry, I had to catch you off work." He crossed his arms. "Well, what do you want? I need to get home." I frowned and pulled out a nicely wrapped box. "What's with you? I just came by to give you this!" I shoved the box into his hand and started walking back towards my house. "Wait!" Julius yelled. I stopped and slowly turned. _

_As he pulled the ruby brooch from the box, he looked at me. "This… you got this for me?" I scoffed. "Yeah. It was a thank you present for helping me last week, but I don't think you'd appreciate it anymore," I growled as I gradually start walking again. Suddenly, as I looked up, Julius was blocking my path. _

"_Out of the way." As I began to move, Julius snatched my wrist. "Hold it, sister. Explain this to me." "What's needed to explain? It's a thank you present." Julius narrowed his vision. "It's a pricey thank you. Coffee would've been fine." I shrugged. "Well it means a lot to you… so…" Julius bit his lip. Wait… is that a blush on his cheeks? He suddenly smirked. "Could this mean that… you like me?" _

_My eyes nearly exploded from popping out of my skull. I vehemently started waving my hands. "O-of course not!" Oh damn. That smirk. It made my knees buckle slightly. Why should I deny it? The truth is… yes… I did like him, not like friends, but I was actually attracted to him. I must have weird taste in men if I found Julius more attractive than Luke, Owen or any other guy on the island. It sounds very judgmental and mean but honestly, anyone who first meets Julius mistakes him for a girl._

_Julius crossed his arms, still giving me… that smirk. "Come on darling, don't give me lies. It'll save us a lot of time and trouble if you just tell the truth." "Well…. I… you.." Wait, it'll save… us? Is he trying to tell me that he feels the same way? "Julius, are you saying that-" Suddenly he was right up next to my face, causing my heart to skip a beat. "And what if I am?" I was suddenly plagued with a plethora of emotions; fear of being judged if I confessed, happiness that he loved me back, sadness knowing that I would be hurting Luke if I chose Julius, confused as to why this has all transpired in a week. Maybe I had been hiding my feelings for this long because I was saving my heart for Julius? Who knows? Love is confusing. _

"_Alright. I do like you. A little," I said, biting my lip. Julius snorted. I sighed. "Okay okay, I like you a lot. I may love you already," I said trying to hide my rose colored cheeks. Julius circled his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "That's a good girl," he said, lifting my chin. He kissed me, full force, and no hesitation. The fear was erased in this moment. I no longer cared about being judged. I was happy. I no longer worried about being the center of attention with Julius. I only realized at this moment that Julius would probably go through more judgment than anyone in Castanet combined, and yet he didn't care. This was real. This was him, and he didn't care. That's what I liked about him; his confidence and his passion to be who he is without fear of being judged. _

_As he slowly broke away, he looked into my eyes. "I love you, Angela. Always have, always will. I just can't believe that you feel the same way. The heroine of Castanet that saved all of the land and inhabitants, the woman that every man wants to be with, chooses me. I'm the luckiest man alive." _

"_You flatter me," I said, shrugging. We kissed again and embraced each other. Little did I kno there was a pair of heartbroken golden eyes watching us from over the river. Luke, fell to his knees, teeth clenched, fighting tears. _

_Julius grabbed my hand, and we walked home as the stars shined down on us, almost like blessing us as a fresh new couple._

_Castanet was shocked to hear that their heroine had chosen Julius as a man. The only resident who seemed happy for us was Mira. She cared for Julius like her own son, so she immediately gave us her blessing. I knew there was going to be some backlash, and disappointment, but this is my choice. I no longer worried about my reputation. I was content with my choice. But there was one resident who refused to speak to me or Julius at all. Luke._

_Luke looked crestfallen every time I'd even gaze at him. I knew that I'd just broken his heart. But I trust my instincts and my gut said that Julius was the man for me. Still, I hated hurting people's feelings and I needed to mend my friendship with Luke. _

_I entered the Carpenter's to try to speak with him. As Dale turned around, his gaze quickly fell. "Oh, hello… Angela." I knew that he held some resentment towards me for breaking his son's heart, but how could I explain it to him? "Hi Dale… Is Luke here? I need to speak with him." "No he isn't here. But I'm afraid I can't let you see him," he replied, sighing. I shot him a look. "Why not?" "Angela, you know why. You know that my son has feelings for you, and you went for Julius instead." I bit my lip and let out a guilty sigh. "I'm sorry Dale. Luke is a great guy, but I unfortunately do not feel that way towards Luke." Dale leaned forward on his desk. "Why did you string him along then?" "I didn't! We had a good solid friendship, and I happened to meet a man that I really like! I made it clear to Luke that I didn't feel that way!" I said, tapping my foot. "And how do you know?" he asked, but he sounded like he was curious. "Well, he is confident, and he doesn't care what others think of him. And he makes me laugh. My heart feels warm and comforting around him… You know that feeling, don't you Dale?" Dale stopped and looked down. _

"_He's in Fugue Forest." _

_I looked up at him. He smiled sadly. "Yes I know what love feels like, Angela. I felt like that with Luke's mother. While I am still upset that you didn't choose my son, I can understand your feelings." I nodded. "Thank you, Dale. I will still always be a friend to you, Bo and Luke," I said, walking out the door. Dale waved back. "I know."_

_As I unlocked the gates to Fugue Forest, I went from path to path, and found no Luke. I knew he liked to go deep in the forest to find lumber. A few more paths ahead, I heard *BANG BANG BANG* No mistaking it. It was the sound of an axe chopping a tree. I ran over some boulders and bushes and saw Luke slashing away at a large fir tree. This tree was ten times larger than the average tree Luke would cut down. "Luke!" I called, but he did not turn around. I called a bit louder. Nothing. I knew he could hear me, he was just ignoring me. He began hacking furiously, faster and faster. At this rate, he was going to hurt himself. "LUKE!" I screamed, grabbing him from behind. _

_Luke finally stopped and shoved me off. "Get off me!" I gave him the iciest gaze I could. "You're going to hurt yourself if you continue at that pace!" Luke huffed and threw the axe head in the ground. "What do you want?" He obviously didn't want to talk to me, but enough is enough. "I need to talk to you, Luke, as a friend." He scoffed and turned away. "What's to say? You obviously don't care about me, so what's the point in being friends anymore?" _

_I felt angry tears forming. "I'm so sorry, Luke. But I can't return your feelings. I'm in love with Julius. But I don't want us to be like this for the rest of our lives. I want us to be friends like old times. I miss that, don't you?" I could feel that he missed it too, but his male pride wouldn't let it happen. He slowly turned his head, with a single tear rolling down his cheek. "No Ange. I want you to be mine. I've been in love with you since the day you arrived in Castanet. I helped you when you needed help. I can give you everything. Why can't you give me a chance?"_

_I bit my lip. "Luke, believe me I've tried to make myself like you, because you're such a great guy, but I just can't. I feel different around Julius. It's just real love. I can't lie about my feelings." This is the sappiest stuff I've ever said, but it's true! Luke gritted his teeth. "But… why Julius?" I put my hand to my heart and breathed. "Because he makes me smile, and happy. I just feel complete with him." Luke didn't reply. He gazed at me, gold eyes still stinging with tears. I sighed. "Luke, this is my choice. If you really love me, you would understand. Your dad understood me. So why can't you?"_

_Luke's eyes widened then he seemed to calm down. We stood silent for a while then he finally spoke again. "I… I want you to be happy, Ange… I do… I'm sorry." I stood in disbelief that he could comprehend that fast. He gave me a one-handed hug. "I'm sorry for being a jerk, Ange. I will always love you, but if Julius makes you happy, than I am happy for you. If he ever hurts you, I'll always be there for you." I returned his hug. "Thank you for understanding, Luke. I promise to be a good friend to you forever!" We pulled away. I turned, started walking and gave him a smile. "Keep your head up. I don't like seeing you sad," I said returning to the path. Luke smiled and gave a thumbs up as I left him be. _

_Weeks passed. I sat on my computer chair, talking to my brother, Kevin from the city, I explained the past week's events. "So, do I need to come down for the wedding?" he joked. "Oh, Kevin. You hush." Kevin paused, briefly and changed his tone. "Look Ange, I'm backing up on rent, and I've been laid off for my job. Do you know of any work down there?" _

_I gasped. My brother is a smart guy, and in great shape. He would be anyone's ideal employee. But the construction business is lagging in the city. "Kevin, you never told me that," I said standing up from the chair. "It just happened, Ange. You worry too much." "Yeah, because you're all the way in the city. I need to." "Okay, but honestly Ange, don't worry too much. But keep your eye open okay?" "I will Kev, but if you ever need anything just call me, okay?" "I know, sis. Thanks. Take care." "You too, I call if anything comes up."_

_As weeks turned to months, the residents of Castanet were still in shock, but remained kind to me. I guess it just took some time for them to adjust. Julius and I sat in the Ocarina Inn, having coffee, and he began picked grass out of my hair. "Goddess, my angel needs a new wardrobe. Look at all those dirt stains!" My green hoodie was smudged with soil and hay and my pale blue shorts had grass stains everywhere. I shrugged. "You can't run a farm and not get dirty." Julius played with the stirring stick in his coffee. "Yes, but you don't need to wear your farming clothes in public, dear." Julius suddenly handed me a coupon. "It's a twenty dollar coupon for an outfit from Sonata Tailoring. Go pick out something cute," he said, smiling. "But… I have to go feed-" _

"_Now, now, your animals can hold out for an hour, it's not a bad thing to treat yourself once in a while too." He rose from his chair. "Time for me to get back to work, I can't wait to see it!" With that, Julius left me sitting there with no clue what to do. I sighed and exited the Inn, and headed to Sonata Tailoring. Why not?_

_As I entered, Shelly greeted me. "Hello, Angela. What can I do for you?" "Well, I'm just looking for an outfit. Something… cute." Shelly nodded. "Ah. Did Julius send you?" My mouth almost hit the floor. "How did you?" Shelly chuckled. "Because you never by outfits! It's only farming equipment for you, dear. Now let me get my granddaughters to help you. Luna! Candace!" _

_I saw the two girls appear around the corner. "Help Angela find an outfit, will you?" Shelly asked. "Sure! I'm an expert on fashion!" Luna exclaimed, grabbing my arm. "So, whatcha looking for Ange? Something sexy? Reserved? Sleek?" I shrugged. "Um, I don't know. Something that looks good with my eyes I guess." Luna sighed. "You're a newbie at clothes shopping, aren't you?" I nodded. "Well, tell you what… We'll make you an outfit! Choose your style and color and we'll get on it!" I didn't know what to do. I just picked a generic long sleeved sun-kissed orange shirt with dark navy jeans. Luna groaned. "Angela, you are a good looking girl! You need to show off a bit more! Why don't we surprise you?" I looked around. Shelly nodded. Candace slightly smiled. "I-I would b-be happy t-to make you s-something Angela." _

"_Well, that sounds awesome. I like surprises!" I said, handing my coupon to Shelly. Shelly waved me off. "On the house, dear. It's a thank you from us." Not again! "But I insist!" I complained, but Shelly, Luna and Candace all shook their heads. Shelly went to grab a box of material from the back room, but she groaned when she placed it on the desk. "Are you okay?" I asked, my hand on her shoulder. "Y-yes. Just a little tired," Shelly answered. Luna and Candace looked at each other and sighed. "Grandma, we told you not to lift anything. You're too fragile right now," Luna said, hands on her waist. "Y-yes. D-don't tire yourself out," Candace replied. "But we have boxes of material that needs unpacked and we have a whole boat load of materials coming in next week. And Pascal cannot carry them all himself. If only we had another set of hands…" _

_Ting! The light bulb went off in my head. "Hey, my brother is actually looking for work right now. Does Pascal need a material transporter?" Shelly nodded. "Well Yes, the Ocarina Inn and all the other stores need a delivery exporter, Pascal can't handle all the material demands alone, but no one is able to assist because of their own jobs." "Perfect, I'll give my brother a call! Thanks!" I said, bursting out of the door._

_I called Kevin as soon as I could get through to him. He agreed to talk to Pascal about the job, and after an interview and phone conversations he was eventually he was hired. Kevin asked about any available housing, and I explained that there were many vacant houses along Flute Fields and Harmonica Town. Kevin eventually put a down payment on a home in Harmonica Town. I was ecstatic to have my only family here with me. I informed Julius of Kevin's coming. "Oh, wonderful. I've heard so much about him," he had said, stroking my hair. _

_As Kevin arrived I welcomed him to Castanet and introduced him to the town. I helped him settled in his home. At this time, I began seeing Julius every day. We all had tea at my house. I thought it would be awkward, but Kevin and Julius seemed to get along fine. "So, do you like gems, Kevin?" Julius asked, sipping the earl grey. Kevin nodded. "Yes, I used to refine gems actually when I was around nineteen." Julius nearly choked on his tea. He gazed at me, as if to verify if it was true. I nodded. "Well, that's extraordinary! That's what I do!" "No kidding! Does this place have mines to get gems?" "Why yes! The Garmon Mines and the Watery Cave have lots of beautiful Wonderfuls and ores. We should go together!" Julius said, flashing his black pearl ring. I looked back and forth to my boyfriend and my brother. Who would've thought I'd be the third wheel? _

_As time passed, it had been over a year since we first dated. Julius and I lay in bed, no clothes in sight. He stroked my hips and bit my neck slightly. "Darling, I love you. But why don't we take it to the next level?" I shoved him, playfully. "We've already had sex. What's the next level?" He suddenly removed a feather from his pillow, but it was blue. A blue feather. Holy shit! That means! "Marry me, Angela," he said, his crimson eyes burning me. I could feel myself passing out from shock, but I quickly shook it off. "Oh Julius… Are you sure you want to?" "Of course, sweetie, don't cause any more trouble than we need," he scolded. I smiled, tears forming in my eyes. "Yes. I'd be honored." I grasped the feather and placed it on the nightstand. Julius kissed me intensely, and moved on top of me. "Now let's make love for the first time as fiancés." _

_Never remembered a night so clearly. _

As we announced our engagement, we married a few months later, and that same night we got engaged, was night that Katrina was conceived. I announced to Julius about my pregnancy and I've never seen him so excited.

We spent hours trying to come up with a name, and we agreed on Katrina. I remember holding Katrina in my arms after hours of labor. She was the most beautiful sight I'd seen. Innocent chocolate brown eyes, and tiny strands of violet hair. Julius worshipped the ground she walked on. I think the father/daughter relationship is special, and he loves having a girl he can spoil.

"Angela?" Julius asked. I snapped back to the present day. "Oh sorry, I was just thinking about everything that has transpired. It's been a fast first six years of marriage." Julius squeezed me tightly. "Yes, I agree. Time seems to go by fast, when you are with the one you love. You're just too darn cute to stay mad at darling." Julius kissed and suckled my neck, grabbing one of my breasts. I gasped and moaned in pleasure. My mind now shifted to sex drive.

I straddled him and kissed him, our tongue entwining and dancing in unison. His hands grasped my back, and rubbing up and down, sending shivers up my spine. My hands removed his coat and shirt at once. I had experience with removing Julius's clothing. Buttons, zippers, belts, you name it. Julius broke away and slipped his hands up my dress, and pulled it off in one swift movement. "Mm, this is better than any trinket honey," he said, slipping off my bra.

I smirked and pushed him down on the bed. "I wish I could say that I had this planned all along, but you know…" Julius smirked, making my heart beat wildly. Damn _that smirk_! "I'll just go along with it." He sid, and lightly nibbled on my breast nipples causing me to sink my nails into his back. Then I moved my hands to undo his belt and remove his pants and underwear in one stroke. I found his member and stroked it lightly, then grasped hard and squeezed. He groaned and grasped both of my breasts and massaged them aggressively. Oh, I needed him.

I ripped my own underwear off and positioned myself over him, lustfully. My stomach bared a small bump, and I hope the baby doesn't see this. Julius grasped me hard. "Impatient, as always." I frowned. "Shut up, it's time to make love for the first time as…" I stopped. Julius waited, chuckling. "As?" "Um… after six years of marriage?" Julius nodded, and pushed into me slowly. I moaned, feeling my walls encircle him, as he thrusted gently, feeling every stroke push farther and deeper. "Mmm.. oh Juli… Oh.." He groaned with me, and sped up, slamming into me. Every time he hit my sweet spot, the pleasure doubled, my euphoria tripled, my mind is on cloud nine.

Suddenly, he pulled out and instructed me to go on my knees. I knew what this meant. "I want to enjoy this, babe," he said grasping my hips and entering me again. I grasped the pillows and spread my legs as wide as I could. He pounded me harder and harder. My eyes started rolling into the back of my head, my mouth open in pleasure. My walls grew tighter and tighter. I was close. "Nmm! I'm so close! Oh, harder… harder!" I commanded, the bed creaking slightly.

Julius obliged. He hissed as he grew harder and bigger inside me. "Cum for me, darling! Cum and I will too!" I squealed and bit the pillow case as I felt my walls clench down and released my juices, soaking him. Julius groaned louder and louder until his member quenched and spurted his thick creamy liquid into me. I sighed happily and fell down on my back. He collapsed in a heap next to me.

He circled his arms around me. "That was the best we've ever had darling, and it's all because you forgot our anniversary. Maybe you should forget every year?" I shoved him playfully. "Shush. I felt bad enough." Julius kissed my cheek. "But if I knew this is what it took to make you this wonderful in bed…" I scowled. "Oh thanks, that makes me feel nice."

Julius chuckled and embraced me, pulling the blankets over us. "Just kidding honey. I'm so lucky to have you." I snuggled into his warmth. He suddenly gazed at me with seriousness. "But darling, tell me something." "What?" He bit his lip and looked away. "Why did you choose me? I mean all the other guys wanted you as a wife, but why me?" I stared at him, confused. It didn't seem like Julius to ask this. He was always so confident, and never questioned my choice. Maybe he was scared because I forgot our anniversary?

I kissed him lovingly. "That's a silly question, honey." He raised an eyebrow. I stroked his face. "I chose you because you were different. You didn't care about being judged or being the center of attention whether it be bad or good, you let your confidence lead your life. And it made me realize that I needed to do that to. No man could love me like you do."

Julius smiled and stroked my hair. "Thanks for giving me that chance, honey." I smiled and cuddled up to him, closing my eyes and mumbled one more thing before drifting off to sleep.

"I didn't just allow you. I chose you."

Curtains! Whew, that was hella long! I actually had half of this written, but left it unfinished for a while and it was bugging me. Sorry for the long wait, but it's finally complete! Thank you for your patience, and I hope you find the time to read this. It's long, but I am happy with it.

Julius was actually kinda fun to write about. I had to do my research on him, and after watching videos and reading stories, I got some kind of idea. So I hope you guys think that he is on character and stuff. Who knows? I may marry him next time I play Animal Parade.

Alright, I will talk to you next time I get Toby's story out. Be sure to review or message me! I appreciate criticism and feedback. Toodles!


End file.
